Le cancre
by GayBergamote
Summary: Rencontre hypothétique Tony/Gibbs, avant d'avoir vu le 8x22. Normalement, OS.


**R.M :** Alors, hum ... Comment dire. Première histoire postée ici, ça serait comme un petit essai, soit disant passant. Enfin bref. J'avais commencé à écrire cet OS alors que je n'avais pas encore vu l'épisode 8x22, donc je ne m'en suis pas du tout inspirée. Niveau enquête, j'ai toujours été en manque d'idée, donc j'espère que ça restera dans la crédibilité quand même. So so ... Have fun, guys. :) Ah ouais, et comme qui dirait : Review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> On le sait, mais c'est toujours bien de le répéter. :) NCIS ne m'appartient pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ouais, ça vous étonne, hein. Les personnes qui sont dans la _team_ de Gigi (Gibbsou, hein) sont inspirés du JAG, sinon, pour celles avec DiNozzo, complètement fictives. Voili, voilou. =)

**Le cancre.**

_Il dit non avec la tête  
>mais il dit oui avec le cœur<br>il dit oui à ce qu'il aime  
>il dit non au professeur<br>il est debout  
>on le questionne<br>et tous les problèmes sont posés  
>soudain le fou rire le prend<br>et il efface tout  
>les chiffres et les mots<br>les dates et les noms  
>les phrases et les pièges<br>et malgré les mânes du maître  
>sous les huées des enfants prodiges<br>avec des craies de toutes les couleurs  
>sur le tableau noir du malheur<br>il dessine le visage du bonheur._

Il leur sortait par les yeux, c'était clair et net. Il le savait, et pourtant il s'en souciait guère. Peu lui importait s'il plaisait à ses collègues ou quand bien même à ses supérieurs. Le seul hic que cela lui procurait, c'est qu'il devait rester à leurs côtés dans cette minable brigade de flics sans réel avenir. Mais son flair lui disait d'être patient, que son heure allait venir, qu'il n'avait qu'à l'attendre gentiment sans causer de problèmes autour de lui, et encaisser. Oui, toujours encaisser, les frappes non amicales qu'on lui donnait, les canettes de bière qu'on lui renversait dessus, les coups bas qu'on lui réservait, les attaques personnelles de son boss, un barbu hirsute et même quand il prenait trois douches par jour il semblait toujours crade … Depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans cette « supérette », c'est ce qu'il faisait chaque jour, encore plus que traquer des voyous sans grande importance ou bien quelques malheureuses victimes de drogue, pas bien plus dangereuses non plus. Et même si parfois, le soir en rentrant chez lui il se pouvait qu'il ait des moments de découragement, où il avait idée de baisser les bras et se reconvertir journaliste sportif, ou alors même présentateur télévisé, il plongeait la tête dans une bassine d'eau bien froide pour rester rivé sur son objectif final. Il savait au plus profond de lui même qu'il était promis à un autre avenir que celui de moisir dans cette boite minable. Si seulement il avait pu imaginer un seul instant que ce coup de fil auquel son patron répondit allait lui bouleverser sa vie. Si seulement il avait pu imaginer un seul instant, qu'alors il côtoyait la mort plus souvent qu'un homme « normal » vu son métier, l'annonce d'un décès d'un marine allait donner un énorme coup de pouce pour le faire évoluer. Si seulement il avait pu imaginer un seul instant que la rencontre d'une personne qui lui était encore totalement inconnue allait lui faire sortir une fois pour toute la tête de la bassine. Si seulement il avait pu percuter l'importance de la chose. C'était le commencement des adieux pour Baltimore de Tony …

Le policier DiNozzo sortit du camion de service derrière ses deux collègues et son supérieur. Alors qu'il récupérait les nombreuses affaires opportunes à une enquête de meurtre, n'importe laquelle d'ailleurs, son troisième et dernier « compagnon de galère » lui fila un coup de talon dans les fesses le faisant trébucher et tomber la tête la première dans une flaque bien boueuse comme il fallait. Pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder le sourire et des pensées positives, tout autant qu'il ramassait le matériel, celui qui avait fait cela s'accroupit à son côté gauche, non pour l'aider mais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : **« Tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que la police de la marine, le NCIS je crois bien, sera sur le coup avec nous. C'est une agence fédérale. Alors essaye de faire bonne figure pour une fois … »**, faisant abstraction aux hurlements indignés de l'ours puant qui lui servait de boss. Se relevant enfin non sans difficultés, il rejoignit au pas de courses le reste de son équipe, une charge énorme en plus à porter. Arrivé à leur hauteur, inutile de dire que le barbu grogna tel une bête sauvage et le gifla violemment dès qu'il fut assez proche pour. Alors que les autres, mesquins, ricanèrent bruyamment sans volonté de se cacher quelque peu, il garda la tête haute, prêt à s'en prendre encore s'il le fallait. C'était une des premières choses qu'il s'était ordonné : quelque soient les circonstances jamais baisser la tête, toujours rester fier. Affrontant silencieusement quelques secondes de plus son bourreau du regard, ce dernier renonça et fit signe aux trois d'avancer ignorant complètement l'italien. Osant à présent expirer et se relâcher un peu, il secoua la tête. Même si depuis le temps il s'y était habitué, il les trouvait toujours aussi ridicules, pathétiques, et plus il se disait que cela devait bien cesser un jour. Lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau cri de son patron qui se traduisait par son nom, il accourut. À croire qu'il ne faisait que pousser des hurlements, et qu'il ne savait pas parler normalement, tel un être humain un minimum civilisé.

Après son deuxième sprint de la journée, et ce n'était sûrement pas le dernier, il arriva enfin sur la scène de crime. Elle se situait sur un port, qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel sauf le fait qu'une partie du terrain était balisée, et était essentiellement de hangars, ou d'entrepôts et autres dans le même style. Sa petite observation des alentours finie, il passa sous les balises sans encore abimer les choses qui lui encombraient les bras. Un de ses coéquipiers lui lança un pic comme quoi il battait un escargot en lenteur, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, il était trop occupé à repérer le moindre petit détail de la scène. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un homme d'âge déjà assez avancé, une casquette qui masquait partiellement ses cheveux poivre et sel. Il se tenait accroupit, et de dos par rapport à Anthony, seul son gilet noir au slogan marquant « NCIS » lui faisait face, mais il put quand même noter qu'il parlait à un homme qui examinait le cadavre, le médecin légiste de son équipe sûrement. Oui, car pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute : c'était lui le chef ici. Alors qu'il amorçait un pas pour rejoindre à regret la sienne d'équipe, l'homme en question se retourna vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'accrocher à son regard azuré. La lueur intelligente qu'il exprimait le cloua sur place. Et quand il s'aperçut qu'il le dévisageait de haut en bas avec un sourcil relevé traduisant son étonnement sur son état pitoyable il se sentit rougir et ne quémanda pas son reste pour aller retrouver ses compatriotes. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière dans la direction du « renard argenté » il ne put que remarquer son sourire en coin, légèrement ironique et amusé.

**« Putain mais DiNozzo qu'est-ce tu foutais, merde ? On va avoir l'air de quoi nous à attendre comme des blaireaux le matériel ? Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas déjà demandé ta démission. Merde ! »**

Le réprimandé n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour protester. De toute façon cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien, et maintenant qu'il avait fourni autant d'efforts, cela aurait été bien comique de sa part de tout foirer. Non, il se devait d'être patient, juste encore un peu plus.

Il se débarrassa du matériel qui l'encombrait, faisant bien attention en le déposant sur le béton. Moins il faisait de gaffes, moins il y avait de raisons qu'il se prenne une torgnole. Chose logique, mais même quand il n'était pas en tord, c'est lui qui recevait. Après tout, c'était le rôle « normal » d'une tête de turc. Leur boss leur répartit, inégalement bien entendu, leurs tâches. Alors que son « chouchou » avait le devoir d'aller faire les négociations en compagnie du grand manitou avec le NCIS, les deux autres devaient se partager les croquis de la scène, la photographier etc … et Tony interroger la personne qui avait découvert le corps, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que les flics de la marine ne le laisseraient pas s'en approcher, puisqu'un de leur point de vue, c'était leur enquête. Et c'étaient eux les mâles dominants, pas l'inverse. Étouffant un soupir, il sortit son petit carnet passe-partout ainsi que son stylo de poche se dirigeant d'un pas fataliste vers celui qu'il devait questionner. Mais alors qu'il était à présent à mi chemin, une voix familière l'interpella, l'obligeant à faire un tour sur lui-même à 180 degrés. Cette voix provenait, justement, du mec qui l'avait fait tombé à la sortie du camion, le fameux « chouchou ». En deux dixièmes de seconde, il put deviner qu'il faisait la gueule. Effectivement, du pouce il lui indiqua la direction de son patron qui était entrain de discuter avec le chef actuel des opérations.

**« Le vieux aux cheveux blancs veut te voir toi. »**

Il ne releva pas le « vieux », il n'en valait pas la peine. C'était un con, et il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre. Alors d'un pas nettement moins trainant, il s'avança vers eux, avec son sourire aussi connu aujourd'hui sur les lèvres. Quand l'ours le vit arriver, il ne fit aucun effort pour masquer son mécontentement qu'il exprima dans une grimace et dans un grognement bestial, qui était une habitude à présent chez lui. Bien sûr que DiNozzo le remarqua pas, mais il continua à ne pas se laisser démonter pour si peu.

**« Anthony DiNozzo … »**

Il tendit une main qui se voulait chaleureuse à la personne qui l'avait observé dans les moindres détails quelques minutes plutôt. Cette dernière lui serra la main sans s'y faire prier, quoique un peu sale à cause de sa récente chute. La seconde chose que l'italien nota chez son interlocuteur, la première étant l'intelligence, le charisme et la prestance qu'il dégageait, était son absence de sourire … de chaleur en général. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devait pas être très sociable.

**« Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. Vous êtes dans un sale état … Maladroit ? »**

Il se moquait de lui, il le savait. Le sourire qui trônait royalement au coin de ses lèvres le démontrait. Le ton qu'il avait employé aussi … Il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait, et pourtant il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait tilter comme quoi il n'était pas sérieux. De même, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait deviné pourquoi il était dans un état aussi boueux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour, mais il avait très bien compris que un de ses partenaires en était la cause.

Bien qu'il congédia le barbu en lui avançant qu'ils s'étaient « mis d'accord » – chose ironique, que devina facilement le petit policier, car Gibbs, selon lui, n'était pas quelqu'un de démocratique mais plutôt de dictateur – incitant le nouveau venu à marcher à ses côtés.

**« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette affaire ? »**

**« Euh … Monsieur, je viens d'arriver sur les lieux. »**

**« Je reformule ma question : que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette affaire ? Et oubliez le « monsieur », c'est Gibbs ou agent Gibbs. »**

Tony s'arrêta un bref instant de marcher, déstabiliser et le regarda hésitant. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait douter de lui, que sa confiance en lui était remise en question. Ce fameux agent Gibbs le troublait et l'intriguait plus qu'il ne saurait le décrire.

Voyant que ce dernier l'attendait patiemment, s'il était capable de faire preuve de patience, il reprit la marche à ses côtés, ainsi que la conversation la voix légèrement tremblante.

**« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand chose. Je n'ai pas pu voir le corps, et encore moins interroger des témoins ou suspects. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il est mort ici. Enfin ici … Dans ce port, pas à l'endroit exact où il a été retrouvé. Lors de notre arrivée – on peut aisément deviner que c'est essentiellement un port d'entrepôt – j'ai pu apercevoir non très loin de la scène de crime un hangar, dont le premier étage a les vitres brisées vers l'extérieur. Et je crois bien que le cadavre a été trainé jusqu'au lieu où on l'a découvert, puisqu'on peut voir – lorsqu'on observe attentivement le sol – des tâches de sang grossièrement nettoyées. Et j'ai pu remarquer que son crâne était ouvert, cause d'un violent impact avec un objet contendant … Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Si c'est le cas, ma théorie est plus que probable. »**

Cette fois-là, ce fut l'agent fédéral qui se stoppa, suivi instantanément par le plus jeune. Envahi pas une étrange sensation de malaise et d'incertitude – il ne tentait plus de bouger, faire le moindre mouvement, et c'est à peine s'il osait respirer, preuve qu'il était toujours en vie – lorsque le regard dur et froid du « renard argenté » le transperça et le passait aux rayons X. Il n'aurait su dire s'il avait envie de lui sauter au cou car il venait de dire une énormité, ou au contraire s'il était étonné de sa subtile clairvoyance. Plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus sa respiration devenait lourde, longue et fastidieuse, au point qu'un moment, inconsciemment, il se retint d'expirer, bloquant dangereusement son souffle. Non que Gibbs lui fasse peur, mais il l'impressionnait, c'était un fait indéniable, et il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait envie de lui plaire, pas en tant qu'homme, mais en tant qu'enquêteur. Cela en était presqu'un besoin. Comme s'il était la carte de la dernière. **Sa** carte de **sa** dernière chance.

Seul le vent vint troubler ce silence et cette tension imperceptible entre eux. Chose qui, bien heureusement, lui fit se souvenir qu'une respiration cellulaire ne pouvait marcher que s'il y avait absorption de dioxygène et rejet de dioxyde de carbone, donc inspiration et expiration. Sur ce, il débloqua bruyamment sa respiration, son sourd masquait par le souffle perçant de la brise qui venait balayer les cheveux de l'un et de l'autre. Ce fut comme le déclic pour l'agent sénior, au plus grand bonheur du petit flic de Baltimore.

**« Le crâne du brigadier Prewet est effectivement défoncé, et notre légiste est parvenu à la conclusion que c'est à cause d'une chute plutôt conséquente. J'ai pu aussi observer ce sang dont vous parliez, et ce sont bien des trainées. Jusque là, vous avez vu juste. Pour ce qui est du témoin, son colocataire, il prétend être parti à sa recherche vers vingt trois heures parce qu'il s'inquiétait, puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il rentrait vers 21 heures. Et il est venu directement ici se souvenant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait un travail important à effectuer dans ce port. »**

Un sourire revint illuminer le beau visage de l'italien, tellement il était soulagé de la réponse positive de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il s'attendait à ce qu'il parte en soupirant bruyamment lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien sans espoir et sans avenir probable, comme on l'avait habitué jusqu'à maintenant. Mais non, bien au contraire, il lui avait donné, en quelque sorte, raison, et un appui de plus à son hypothèse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le troublait moins. Et rien que la présence de ce sentiment si inhabituel pour lui le gênait encore un peu plus. De plus, ce besoin de faire ses preuves devenait plus pressant.

Silencieusement et sans aucun geste apparent, il le congédia à son tour sans lui dire un mot de plus ou donner ne serait-ce qu'une explication de ce comportement bien étrange envers lui. Mais il doutait fortement que Leroy Jethro Gibbs était le genre d'homme à justifier ses actes. Alors à contrecœur, il s'exécuta, lui tournant le dos pour aller rejoindre sa minable petite équipe. Il l'entendit derrière lui gueuler le nom d'un certain ou une certaine « MacKenzie » et il jeta un dernier petit coup d'œil vers ce qui était l'emplacement du cadavre, qui avait été déplacé et emmené par le légiste du NCIS. Mais alors qu'il trainait de plus en plus les pieds, repoussant à chaque pas son arrivée imminente auprès de ses collègues, il fut arrêter, une dernière, dans son parcours du combattant par la voix de l'agent qui l'interpellait. Sans réfléchir, il se retourna une ultime fois, toujours et encore le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Bon sens de l'observation DiNozzo ! Je veux que ça soit vous qui fassiez le correspondant entre nos deux équipes ! Demain, huit heures à l'agence du NCIS, ne soyez pas en retard ! »**


End file.
